Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio is the 103rd Arrancar, as well as one of the Privaron Espada, and a villain from Bleach. He was voiced by Peter Spellos History Engaging Ichigo Kurosaki Dordoni was once one of the Espada, but after Aizen got the Hogyoku, he lost his position. He was demoted to the number 103 and became one of the Privaron Espada. Later when Ichigo and his friends went to Las Noches to rescue Orihime Inoue, Ichigo and Nel Tu entered part of Tres Cifras, where the Privaron Espada lived. Dordoni snuck up on the two, but Ichigo knew he was there, telling him to reveal himself. The Privaron Espada did, but only because he tripped on the beam he was standing on. Dordoni showed himself, but his mannerisms prevented Ichigo from taking him seriously. The Privaron Espada just said that they had different styles and it didn’t matter, since soon he’d be defeated. Dordoni proceeded to introduce himself and told them that he was the 103rd Arrancar, which Ichigo found surprising since Arrancar were supposed to have just 1 or 2 digit numbers. Dorodoni shouted that they didn’t have any respect for him to which Ichigo replied that he seemed quite weak. Enraged the Privaron Espada told Ichigo to test if he was weak or not, but not to come crying to him later. However Dordoni attacked with Ichigo proving unable to even strike him and said the Visored’s moves were all useless. However Nel and Ichigo ignored him and the Privaron Espada demanded that they pay attention, but when they still didn’t, he attacked. Dordoni got serious and eventually succeeding in cutting Ichigo’s shoulder, before appearing behind him. The Visored unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou at the Privaron Espada, but he destroyed it effortlessly with a kick. Dordoni told Ichigo not to judge people by appearances and revealed that he was a Privaron Espada, someone who was once an Espada. He then kicked at Ichigo, who blocked with his Zanpakuto and the Privaron Espada attacked him again, eventually kicking him through the wall into another room. Dordoni continued his assault, telling Ichigo his reactions were slow, his defenses were weak, and he couldn’t even adapt to the change of footing. Forcing out Bankai Dordoni then told Ichigo to use his Bankai, since right now he had no way of winning. Ichigo refused, stating that he would only use his Bankai against actual Espada and attacked. Dordoni easily blocked his Zanpakuto with his leg then told the Visored not to underestimate him and proceeded to release his own Zanpakuto. The Privaron Espada unleashed a full assault against Ichigo, overwhelming him with kicks and striking him with his cyclones. He proved unable to keep up with Dordoni’s attacks and the Arrancar told him again to use Bankai. But Ichigo said again that he needed to save his energy for more powerful enemies and the Privaron Espada told him he shouldn’t think like that. Dordoni sent one of his cyclones to attack and pinned Ichigo to a wall, again saying he should use his Bankai. However the Visored used his Getsuga Tensho to destroy the cyclone holding him and moved to attack Dordoni, only for him to block. The Privaron Espada fired a Cero at Ichigo, when Nel leapt into the way and swallowed it, then fired it back. She yelled at Dordoni not to do bad things to Ichigo, but the counterattack didn’t really do anything to the Arrancar. The Privaron Espada attacked Nel with another cyclone, then prepared to finish her off. However Ichigo released his Bankai and stopped the attack, cutting Dordoni’s shoulder at the same time. He apologized for the wait and the Privaron Espada stated that this was what he’d been waiting for. Ichigo proceeded to pick up Nel and apologized for thinking that he could only use his Bankai to fight the Espada. However, Dordoni cut in, saying it was smart because it was important for people seeking strength to show restraint. Ichigo said you shouldn’t take it to the point where your allies got hurt with Dordoni commenting that he reminded him of a saint. The Privaron Espada went on to say he knew about Ichigo’s Hollowfication and that he wanted to see that next. Dordoni attacked with another cyclone, which was destroyed easily and complimented his opponent’s power. But the Privaron Espada said he was going to see Ichigo’s full power, by whatever means he had to. Dordoni then appeared behind his opponent and attacked Nel to try and make the Visored show his full power. Ichigo managed to block the attack and the Privaron Espada stated that while his enemy’s objective was to protect his friends, his was only to draw out Ichigo's full power. Thus Dordoni said he would attack his friends to do so and Ichigo demanded to know if he had no shame. The Privaron Espada replied that not having made him use his full power was the greatest shame of all. Finally Ichigo decided to use his Hollow Mask, putting down Nel, and telling Dordoni that he’d only be able to see it for an instant. The Privaron Espada laughed at finally being able to see Ichigo’s full power and declared that their final conflict could now begin. However the Visored summoned his Hollow Mask and suddenly disappeared, slashing Dordoni across the chest. The Privaron Espada collapsed as Ichigo reappeared then removed his Hollow Mask, saying he’d only see it for an instant. Settling Things with Ichigo As Dordoni lay unconscious, he thought about how he known that once Aizen got the Hogyoku, he’d loose his place with the Espada, but chose to continue serving Aizen. Suddenly Dordoni was awakened by Nel drooling onto his face, whom he quickly pushed away in disgust. He angrily demanded to know why she drooled on him and Ichigo explained Nel’s saliva had healing properties. Dordoni revealed that he'd felt he could win all throughout the fight and had wanted to beat the Visored at full power so Aizen would recognize him again, perhaps even regain his position amongst the Espada. Dordoni went on to say that he still hadn’t changed his mind and go to his feet ready to resume their battle. Ichigo insisted he was too injured to fight, but the Privaron Espada ignored him and attacked. The Visored counterattacked, slashing across Dordoni’s chest and breaking his Zanpakuto, and left with Nel to head further into Las Noches. The Privaron Espada stated he was just in time when Rudbornn Chelute and the Exequias appeared. Dordoni welcomed them and they said they were under orders to kill the wounded intruders. The Privaron Espada demanded to know who ordered them to, but they said they couldn’t tell him. Rudbornn then told Dordoni not stand in their way since with his broken Zanpakuto and wounds, he couldn’t hope to fight them. However the Privaron Espada charged them anyways, silently thanking Ichigo for using his Hollow Mask despite not needing to. Dordoni continued to think that the Visored could not continue to be so kind as he went further into Las Noches and he had to become as ruthless as a devil if he were to survive. Dordoni was then quickly cut down by the Exequias. Personality Dordoni mainly acts quite goofy, as opposed to as other Arrancar, but becomes far more serious in combat. Despite his desire to become an Espada again, he knows Aizen doesn’t really care about any of them. Dordoni is very determined to return to the ranks of the Espada, saying that once you’ve stood at the top, you never forget the feeling. However he does have a level of honor, developing a respect for Ichigo’s strength and discreetly got him to leave, even holding off the Exequias for him despite it being suicide. Dordoni also has a habit of referring to people by Spanish words, such as calling Ichigo “niño” (boy) and Nel “bebé” (baby). Powers Dordoni has a considerable amount of spiritual power due to being a former Espada with only the current Espada being stronger than him. He is extremely skilled at hand-to-hand combat, mainly utilizing kicks in combat. Dordoni can use a Cero, a powerful energy blast used by Hollows and Arrancar, Bala, energy blasts that are not as strong as Ceros but far faster, Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin extremely durable against attack, and Sonído of which Dordoni is an expert, a technique that lets him move at high speeds. Like all Arrancar, he is able to enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Giralda, with the release command “Whirl”. In this form, Dordoni gains an increase in power and is able to generate cyclones with beak-like attachments on the end that he can send out to attack his opponent, though they are not very durable and are more suited to offense than defense. Dordoni can generate a maximum of 12 of these cyclones and he also gains the ability to fly when in Resurrección. Trivia *During their encounter, Ichigo had trouble saying Dordoni’s name right, once referring to him as “tortellini” and another time as “panini”, which irritated him to no end. *He has appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and 6, where he can attack the opponent with his Resurrección form. *The name of Dordoni's Zanpakuto is "Weather Vane" in Spanish and "Storm Baron" in Japanese, a reference to the wind based abilities of his Resurrección form. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighters Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Evil Category:Titular